Clueless
by SweetCarnation
Summary: Thoms Jean is the newbie of the Kid-Taskforce. He takes a liking to Aoko, but it seems that there's an elusive, white-clad thief who doesn't approve of this. What happens?


Just a cute one I wanted to do for a really long time  
**Disclaimer: **Gosho Aoyama is a man. I am a girl. Therefore, I am not mastermind Gosho Aoyama, and I do not own any of the Detective Conan/Magic Kaito characters.  
I only own the little newbie of the fic. :P  
Oh, and by the way, in this fic, Aoko knows who Kaitou Kid is :D  
Profitez de la lecture, mes chéris!

**Clueless**

Thoms Jean was in Heaven.

Studying hard all those years finally paid off for the young eighteen years old, as he graduated from the prestigious Ekoda Police University Department.

And with the biggest admiration for Inspector Nakamori, he sent a letter to the Police Department asking to be enrolled into the Kid-Taskforce, where he was soon accepted, the squad desperately needing more people.

But first things first, he had to be initiated to Inspector Nakamori's method of work. One, as it was easier for said Inspector to nickname each member of the crew instead of learning all of their names, Thoms Jean was dubbed the 'newbie.' Two, since he was the freshest and less experienced member, the newbie was given a small role, as was common place to do so with new people in the profession.

At first, Thoms was often left behind or given small jobs to occupy him while the more experimented men Inspector Nakamori lead would have the opportunity of chasing Kid around, using the Dog-Pile-Catch-The-Thief ancient and not so effective technique.

Although it was boring to stay back and watch, Thoms Jean found a new reason to enjoy those moments he was left alone to guard the security cameras or clean the office around, full of yesternight's party leftovers.

And that reason came in the form of a sixteen years old, class 2-B Ekoda High School student with messy dark brown hair and baby blue soft eyes.

Aoko Nakamori, daughter of his superior.

In the beginning, Thoms Jean was more interested in watching his idol try to catch and arrest the most elusive thief of the century. Besides, even when the cute Aoko came sometimes to help him in his cleaning duty, the newbie felt like she was off limit, her being the daughter of a fellow officer and that kind of relationship often shunned by others.

But the more he talked to her, the more Thoms Jean took a liking to her, until a certain time where the two young Stop-Kaitou Kid supporters were always together in the building where the next heist was planned, offering their thoughts and opinions to the Inspector and analyzing each of Kid's action to point out the major flaws of Aoko's dad plans, such as Kid always using a deflatable dummy, or hiding on the roof until he was caught to jump over the tall buildings with his hang glider.

And thanks Heaven, after three months of dutiful service and help to his superior, little Jean, with his shock of a black hair and emerald green eyes, obtained the precious task of guarding the Sweet Lock, Kid's next target.

The room where the gem was hidden was circular, and if you looked up, you'd be able to see a glass roof letting the moonlight pass through it. There were ten floors, and on each side not connected to the wall, there was a metallic banister to prevent people from falling over. Although during the day, this scene was lighted by the Sun's rays, it was quite dark during the night. Fortunately, sweet Aoko remembered to bring him night vision goggles to allow him to see around in the darkness.

"Tom? Tom, you're ready?" came the small voice of the female Nakamori inside his earbuds, the cord connected to the nouveau genre walkie-talkie every Kid-Tasforce member received only four days ago, preparing for today's heist.

"Yes, I am," he responded, trying his hardest to not sound like a lovesick fool, which he really was. Knowing it really was hard to concentrate on his current task when Aoko filled his mind, Thoms began counting down the time left until Kid's appearance.

3 minutes 47. 3 minutes 46. 3 minutes 45–

3…2…1–

_Poof!_

The jewel had disappeared…

"CHASE HIM!" bellowed Inspector Nakamori in his walkie-talkie, his eyes burning with determination while he scanned each millimeter of the security cameras, trying to get a glimpse of something – anything – white.

Already having been over this with Aoko, Thoms climbed the stairs the fastest he could, his mind set on arriving to the roof before anyone else and ignoring the yells of his fellow colleagues who were thinking _What the heck is the kid doing?_

He then burst through the giant door of the roof, immediately spotting the elusive Kaitou Kid and secretly activating the transmitter hidden on the cuff of his left sleeve.

"Kaitou Kid! Give back the Sweet Lock right now!" shouted the youngest official Kid-Taskforce member, pointing with his right finger at Kid's back.

"There, you can have it, young man. It's not what I'm looking for," threw the thief back, the dark red jewel spinning through the air a few times before landing conveniently in front of young Thoms's feet, who bent down to retrieve it.

"I'll let you go since Inspector Nakamori isn't aware of our plan, but it's the only time I'll do this," spoke the confident policeman, after a hard silence came and went, the wind blowing harshly and the moonlight shining harder than usual. He then turned to go back and inform the Inspector about his success at preventing Kaitou Kid from stealing the gem when he was stopped by a puff of gray-white smoke magically emerging from above.

Little yellow starts rained down on him and suddenly, Thoms was covered in a dark blanket, his night vision goggles useless against the fabric-enemy. "W-what are you doing?" he cried out, struggling to get out of the dark prison.

"Our plan, our plan, our plan. That means Aoko was involved right?" spoke hardly Arsène Lupin's Japanese counterpart, preparing his hang glider for a rough ride in the sky.

"What do you want? Go away!" shouted irratedly Thoms, finally finding the tip of the seemingly endless blanket and ripping it off his head. He looked around but found no one on the dark rooftop.

"You might not want to stay interested in Aoko, Thoms Jean," warned Kid's fading voice, a dark spot against the dropping moonlight.

And as such began young Thoms's misfortunes.

* * *

Monday, while defending the Crystal's Shine, Thoms Jean's hair were turned from jet black to a bright, fluorescent pink as the infamous, slipper Kaitou Kid stole Aoko's presence and the jewel form under his watch.

When she came back, the young girl's lips were slightly swollen, her unruly coffee hair even more untamable than usual, and the Crystal's Shine hanging around her neck, the white blouse she wore exposing quite a lot of her collarbone. But she managed to hide all of that before meeting her father, who greeted her with an enormous bear hug and exploded in warm, exaggerated tears at his daughter's courage, bringing back the precious jewel at the cost of having to spend a few moments in dumb Kid's presence.

When Thoms inquired of Aoko's welfare, she only responded with a big smile, "I'm fine, Tom."

...

"_Kaito!"_

"_What…I'm busy."_

"_I know but– HMPH! ...Ugh, Kaito! It's been too long, dad's worrying about Aoko, you know?"_

"_You're such a killjoy. You owe me one kiss now."_

"_Yes, yes, just bring me back already, please?"_

"_...Fine"_

_A pout._

"_Awn, poor Kaito is lonely?" _

_A smile._

"_You evil woman, come on, climb up, I'll fly you back."_

...

All week long, young Jean had to suffer Kid's various pranks, some more evil (like getting his clothes sprayed by a skunk) than others. It wasn't until Saturday that he witnessed the most horrifying scene, _ever!_

Kaitou Kid hugging and whispering sweet-nothings to Aoko Nakamori.

Trying to burn the scene out of his mind, Thoms Jean came to a single conclusion.

If he was the only witness to Aoko's capture, then there was still some hope to save her from Kid's dark clutch.

And maybe he'd get a chance to be with her.

Just maybe.

…

"_That guy is never going to get you, Aoko."_

"_Now, now, I already have an overprotective father, no need for an overprotective, jealous boyfriend too."_

**The end?**

_A/N: this story…didn't come out the way I wanted it to…ugh…Ugh!  
I might rewrite it someday, in two-three years, when my writing improves.  
Seriously, though  
Tell me what you think of the way it's written down, I'm not too sure/keen of that style…_

'_Melia, signing out._


End file.
